Episode:Wake-Up Call
| image = Wake-Up Call.jpg | caption = | season = Two | number = 201 & 202 | airdate = 5 Jun 2005 | writer = Ira Steven Behr, Craig Sweeny | director = Leslie Libman | previous = | next = }} Tom and Diana investigate a mysterious structure being built at a psychiatric hospital, based on the drawings of one of their patients who's a 4400. Synopsis One year after the events on Highland Beach revealed that the 4400 were taken and returned by future humans, the world is a much different place. NTAC agent Tom Baldwin has been riding a desk job for the past 12 months, penance for his acts of insubordination despite the fact that those acts were key in unlocking the mystery behind the 4400. Kyle Tom's son, has been living under observation at NTAC, where he has endured numerous tests that have revealed no new information. Diana Skouris, Tom's old partner, appeals to Nina Jarvis, the new head of the Pacific Northwest Division of NTAC, to reinstate Tom in the field. Diana has also adopted Maia as her daughter, unaware that the girl still has precognitive insights. Meanwhile, Richard, Lily, and their baby Isabelle (now six months old) are living in a mountain cabin, hiding from both Jordan Collier and NTAC. Collier has become the self-proclaimed figurehead of the 4400, and is on the verge of opening the first "4400 Center," a place intended not only for fellow returnees but also for regular, everyday people who are looking to "unlock" the 4400 within themselves. And Shawn Farrell has left his family behind to become Collier's protege, using his healing ability to bring in big money contributors to the center. NTAC gets a call from Abendson Psychiatric Hospital , where Tess Doerner, a 4400 paranoid schizophrenic, seems to have taken some sort of mind control over the institution's orderlies and inmates. Upon his release from NTAC, Kyle is determined to "deprogram" Shawn and rescue him from Collier's clutches. And Richard and Lily are forced to flee their home when a religious zealot decides that baby Isabelle is the devil and must be destroyed. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Charles Napier as Reverend Josiah * Summer Glau as Tess Doerner * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jeffrey Combs as Kevin Burkhoff * Rob LaBelle as Dr. Nicholas Clayton * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Hiro Kanagawa as Agent Park * Bill Mondy as Agent Hubbard * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Isabelle Tyler * Julian Christopher as Judge Henry Biederman * Michael Ryan as David Sumlin * Patricia Harras as Carol Sumlin * Avery Tiplady as Peter Sumlin * Jason Griffith as Arlo Wolcott * Grace Bauer as Joanne * Sean Tyson as Gabriel Josiah * Clint Carleton as Owen Josiah * Dawn Chubai as Newscaster * Chelah Horsdal as Jeanine * Ginger Broatch as Carrie * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Sean Devine as P.J. * Lisa Marie Caruk as Gwen * Nick Misura as Store Owner * Trevor Roberts as Mechanic 1 * Noah Beggs as Mechanic 2 * Darryl Quon as Orderly * Winnie Hung as Sick Woman * Sean Carey as Doug Avery (uncredited) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell (uncredited) Category:Season Two Episodes